


Not So Scary

by sabishisa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mabari, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: Fenris questions Hawke's behavior with his Mabari.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 36





	Not So Scary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet foreeeever ago but I still like it. Ran across it recently and decided to publish it.

“Who’s a good boy, huh? Who’s a good boy?” Hawke grabbed twin handfuls of his mabari’s jowls and shook its head gently around. The dog huffed and snorted, his small tail wagging eagerly.

Fenris, peering over the top of the book he’d been reading, furrowed his eyebrows. He watched as Hawke continued until he chuckled and, seemingly satisfied, released the dog’s face. “Why do you do that,” Fenris asked, setting the book aside. He’d seen Hawke do this often and, though Fenris could see nothing particularly humorous about the strange gesture, it always seemed to make Hawke laugh.

Still on one knee, Hawke shrugged and lovingly patted the dog’s head. “He seems to like it.”

Fenris fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course the mabari liked it. Unlike humans, animals were open and easy to understand. Not to mention the fact that the mabari practically worshipped the ground Hawke walked on. “That’s not what I asked.”

Hawke finally turned his attention away from the dog and looked at Fenris. He was quiet for a few moments, thinking. “Well, I suppose it’s because I want to show him that I see him as more than just a vicious animal. He is a war dog. Most of our time together is spent training and fighting. Moments when I can appreciate his more gentle side are rare. When I grab his face, I’m showing him I’m not scared of what he is and I trust him.” Hawke grinned widely. “And also, he’s very adorable with his face all smushed up.”

It was Fenris’ turn to quietly contemplate for a few moments. Finally, he stood up and walked over to stand in front of Hawke. He reached out, grabbing handfuls of Hawke’s beard and a bit of his cheek. Shaking Hawke’s face around, and the confused way his brow crinkled, was amusing enough but it was watching the mage’s mouth pucker and stretch that finally made Fenris laugh soft and low in his chest. “Huh, you’re right,” he said, releasing Hawke’s face and ruffling the hair atop his head. “Not so scary after all.” Understanding dawned on Hawke and Fenris watched a rare blush spread over his cheeks. He couldn’t help but feel very self-satisfied at having caused such a reaction in the usually jocular mage.

As Fenris turned and walked from the room, he heard the mabari chuff quietly. “Don’t you judge me,” Hawke answered in a grumbling whisper.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
